


Sweat

by j_crew_guy



Category: professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: M/M, Sk8erslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-05
Updated: 2005-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murmured invitation. Pressing a hand against the dark hair on Kevin's sweat-slicked chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

Tim thinks back on that night. Images flash in his mind. Brushing against Kevin. A murmured invitation. Pressing a hand against the dark hair on Kevin's sweat-slicked chest. Watching beads of sweat trickle down the tattoos on his arm. The heat from their bodies pressed together. The way Kevin bit him *there*. When Kevin nuzzled his stubble...

What Tim remembers more than anything else is that smile of Kevin's. That almost-evil, wolfish grin of his. Tim remembers looking down past his stomach, to his crotch. Where Kevin was, looking up at him. Smiling.

Tim shivers. And picks up the phone.


End file.
